1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for deleting a text message received in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a text message is deleted in the following cases in the course to being transmitted.
First, a user directly deletes the text message received in a mobile communication terminal.
Second, when a new text message is received and a user mobile communication terminal's memory fills with text messages, a base station deletes an old text message, which has been previously read and stored, and receives a new one. However, this is limited to a situation in which the new text message is a message in which a corresponding field of a bearer reply option subparameter from among subparameters defined by an IS-637 Standard document is received without having been set.
Third, when a text message, which has been stored only in a short message service center (hereinafter, referred to as an SMSC) and has not been transmitted to the user mobile communication terminal, is not transmitted within a time supplied by a validity period subparameter from among the subparameters defined by the IS-637 Standard document, that is, when a reserved transmission has failed, the SMSC automatically deletes the message.
Considering the situations in which the text message is deleted as described above, the user experiences the following inconveniences and difficulties.
First, when it is assumed that the user mobile communication terminal is registered to a server supporting a text message in which the corresponding field of the bearer reply option subparameter has been set and received, in a case in which a user who does not normally use his/her own mobile communication terminal leaves a memory filled with text messages as it is, newly transmitted text messages are not received in the mobile communication terminal until the user deletes the previously stored messages.
Second, current technology may not block all spam text messages. Accordingly, memory may be wasted when unwanted messages are received and stored. In addition, because of the memory use by unsolicited messages it may be impossible to receive wanted or important text messages.